Some Mistakes'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: A oneshot based on the song 'Some Mistakes' by Brad Paisley. Huddy! Please please R&R!


7/25/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Some Mistakes". It's written by Brad Paisley and Tim Owens. It's on Brad's CD "5th Gear". I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

Rated: M. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC. This story is un-beta'd.

House and Cuddy were laying in each others arms on the black couch in House's apartment. It was a Wednesday night and they had just finished making love on that couch as they had done many times before. Even though they were both physically exhausted from their love making, they talked and listened to music.

House and Cuddy had been together for about a year. They had to deal with the awkwardness of dealing with each others feelings, or lack their of on House's part. They had first been good friends, then colleagues and now they were lovers. It was difficult for Cuddy to be with House at times due to his sarcasm, sexual comments, but she was used to that, as well as his lack of emotion. Cuddy knew that House wasn't the type of guy to show emotion, but he did show it, even if it was in a crude or sexual manner. She knew that he was crass and sarcastic and mean because that's the way he was and as much as she complained about his behavior, he never changed and she wouldn't want him too.

House also knew that dealing with Cuddy would be somewhat of a handful; but he was already used to that at work. This was nothing new at home either, both House and Cuddy were the same at work, as they were at home. Even though Cuddy never said it, she liked it when House made all of those sexual comments, she liked that sort of attention, but only at home, at work, well, that was another matter all together.

Life with House and visa versa had its ups and downs; they had some really good times in the first year of their relationship. House had drug Cuddy to a monster truck rally show and Cuddy had drug House to a play. House of course had hated the play and complained through out the entire thing, quite loudly in fact and this almost got them thrown out. House being an obnoxious pain in the ass wasn't anything new for Cuddy. Cuddy was embarrassed, but she knew it wouldn't be the last time that House acted like a total jerk in public.

House leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote control for the CD player and switched it on and then he turned to the appropriate song. He smiled down at Cuddy and kissed her deeply, and she moaned softly in response to him. He broke the kiss and they both listened to the song and let their memories wander.

_You may think I'm wrong for you  
You're wrong for me  
To look at us on paper I would have to agree  
It coulda been the moonlight coulda been the wine  
The way that we were acting hell it coulda been moonshine  
And oh where do we go from here  
I don't know but baby one thing's clear_

_  
Some mistakes are too much fun  
To only make once_

Both House and Cuddy had heard the rumors at PPTH, running into overdrive when the entire hospital found out that they were together. At times, they couldn't quite believe it themselves, especially when they fought. There had been times that Cuddy wondered why she put with House's sarcasm, and his unemotional self, and that wasn't all. Then there was the ever present continual stream of law suits against him, which was never a fun thing to argue about. House too wondered why he also put up with Cuddy. She was a workaholic; always worrying about something and it bugged House to no end! Even with each others annoying habits, they got along just fine.

House and Cuddy, both remembered the day that they had fallen for each other. It hadn't been a moon light night, nor was it the wine or the moonshine. It was more about the sarcasm of House, Cuddy's eye roll and annoyance at House's behavior. There was also hard liquor, which was better than any wine. Cuddy was trying not to slap the crap out of House at being drunk and both funny and sexy all at the same time.

They had met secretly at a bar. It had been quite a ways away from PPTH and both of their living spaces, so that no one would suspect anything. They ordered their food, Cuddy got a fish sandwich with an apple martini and House had gotten steak with a whiskey tumbler. They had been secretly going out for 6 months. At this dinner, they laughed and talked and House who had gotten drunk earlier before coming to their dinner and by this time was quite drunk, embarrassed the crap out of Cuddy so much so that she sunk into her chair.

Even though Cuddy had been embarrassed by House many more times than she cared to remember, she looked at House at one point and smiled at him. It was a smile that was full of love and her eyes spoke of how drunk she was, but they also spoke of how grateful she was for their friendship and she was willing to take this chance. She knew that from that moment on she loved him, even though it seemed to everyone else that she hated his guts. It was true that at times she wanted to beat him over the head with his own cane when he did stupid things, but they didn't know House like she did. House knew that he loved her, he dare not tell a soul, not even Wilson. But House knew that he was a goner, once he saw her smile and the blueness of her eyes.

_  
There's this little straight stretch just south of here  
It's great for mashing down the gas and trying out fifth gear  
But it's also a speed trap and twice I've gotten caught  
But something 'bout it calls to me and I can't seem to stop  
And oh you have the same effect I know I'll just keep coming back_

Some mistakes are too much fun  
To only make once

Both House and Cuddy remembered that day. House had gotten off of work at 6:00p.m.; he had been dealing with a hard case. Luckily for him, the patient had lived. He limped over to Cuddy's office and went in without knocking, of course. Cuddy was working on paper work at her desk. Cuddy knew why House had come; he had told her earlier in the day via text message that he had a surprise for her.

They went back to House's apartment, where he told her to change into the clothes he had laid out for her earlier that day before he left for work, and came in late of course. He sat on the couch and his jaw dropped at he saw her walk out of the bedroom. Cuddy was wearing a pair of dark blue tight fitting jeans, which showed her every curve. She wore a very tight fitting baby blue low cut v-neck t-shirt that extenuated every curve of her upper body. To top it off, she had showered and put on fresh make-up, as well as a pair of old boots that she had had for years. She just grinned at House.

He was in shock at how beautiful she looked. She looked at House and loved what she saw. House had showered and changed. He now wore a pair of dark blue but loose fitting jeans, a pair of old tennis shoes, and a very tight fitting but faded t-shirt that hugged his upper body in all of the right places and extenuated his muscles. Cuddy about died right there on the floor looking at him. House still had his unkempt hair and rough looking scruff, which she loved.

Without another word, House got off of the couch, limped up to her, grabbed her hand and they were out the door.

Little did Cuddy, know that House had blindfolded her and was taking her to a deserted dirt road that he used to go to. Cuddy was shocked when she opened her eyes and saw where they were. Her blue eyes held anger and annoyance, but House just handed her a helmet, and told her to hang on tight and soon they were off speeding along the dirt road. Cuddy was screaming at House to slow down, but House just took his as his signal that she wanted to go faster and so he did.

Cuddy was immensely pissed that House had brought her here, but in truth she loved it. They had made it a routine to go do this every few weeks and afterward wasn't bad either. They ended up sweaty and hot, covered in dirt as they made love on the back of House's motorcycle. Cuddy had screamed House's name, and he had screamed his more times than either of them cared to remember. It was a dang good thing that no one, was around especially not cops. Neither of them cared that they had grass marks all over them and were itchy for what seemed like forever afterward, the kisses and touches and moans made it all worthwhile to them as they made love many times over.

They both grinned at they listened to this verse and remembered all of those hot and sweaty and dirty fun times they had together.

__

There are things in life that I regret  
And even more that haven't happened yet  
It would be a shame if our little fling  
Always stayed a one time thing

House knew that he regretted some things in his life, like saying that Cuddy would make a horrible mother. Even though Cuddy had cried and House had never apologized. She knew that he felt guilty about it, even if at the time he had been in a great deal of pain from not having his pills.

Cuddy knew that things like this would be hard to get through, but she also knew that he loved her, even if he didn't say it much. She knew that they were both in it for the long haul, even if things like that almost broke her soul, she would recover, like she always did and they would get through. __

Someday if we're lucky we'll get old enough  
To finally be embarrassed by the crazy things we've done  
Be just like our parents, responsible and bland  
No risk no excitement hey let's get it while we can 'cause

House and Cuddy both knew that they were lucky to have each other and have this moment in their lives together. They only hoped that they would grow old together. House knew that even when Cuddy was 60, to him, she'd still be sexy and hot. Cuddy knew that when House was older, he'd still a miserable, sarcasm, smartass, but she'd still love him anyway. They would surely look back on the things they had done when they were younger and be thoroughly embarrassed. __

Some mistakes are too much fun  
To only make  
Love like this is too much fun  
To only make once

Cuddy and House both knew that some mistakes that they made in life were too much fun to pass up and while their relationship hadn't exactly been normal, because honestly, what is normal anyway? They knew that they were in love with each other and would get through life together no matter what. The love they shared was strong and beautiful and they would make it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
